How Can I Say Anything
by J0ey
Summary: It starts at practice when Angelina is hit by a bludger and Oliver saves her life, he becomes confused as a new girl comes into his life while Angelina still secretly loves him, what's a Quidditch captain to do?
1. Default Chapter

Hi! I'm writing my first Harry Potter fic here, but don't fret cause I've written many others before that :D I'm so talented, so sit back and relax, this is gonna knock your socks off! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Noooo, HP chars are NOT mine even though I wish they were, but they aren't lol But the new chars like Noa, Carrie, Alex and Kat are!  
  
Summary: We all have a little heartache don't we.that's if you could call it little. Harry, Oliver, Fred, and Draco all have their problems, have you ever heard the song "What is love, baby don't hurt me." Well please don't.  
  
"How Can I Say Anything"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Oliver Wood stood outside on his Quidditch field, yes he liked to call it that, cause this pitch was his and he'd say nothing besides it.  
  
He watched as Harry zoomed across his sight, Fred Weasley tagging along to hit a bludger that was heading toward him, Oliver smiled. "Nice work, keep it up!" He shouted so they could hear.  
  
Katie Bell raced up to a stop by Oliver, her eyebrows raised. "Why aren't you out there, you're the one letting us take the heat."  
  
"Nonsense, it's not even that hot." He caught Katie's deathly look and put a leg over his broom. "I'm on it."  
  
He raised into the air with a sigh and flew over to the goal, Angelina already making her way over to throw the Quaffle at him, they usually practiced with themselves when, well practicing of course.  
  
He turned sideways to hit the Quaffle away using the end of his broom, a much more adequate method to use. But his eyes caught a speeding black dot heading behind Angelina's back, he gapped and heard "Angelina! Watch out!" from George and the next thing he knew, something slammed into himself, it felt like a body so he protectively and instinctively put his arms around that person, he had an idea who, as they fell back toward the ground.  
  
Next second, he heard a splitting crack of something which sounded alarmingly like his spine and he felt enormous pain. A loud yell escaped his mouth and he felt something hurriedly move off him and other footsteps ran to his side.  
  
He looked through the blur of pained tears at his team as he lay sprawled on his back, teeth gritted.  
  
"Oliver, oh my god!" Angelina's voice sounded, it was a bit out a breath cause he guessed she had gotten the bludger to her back.  
  
He groaned, not daring to move. "Go-go get Madam Pomfrey, get someone." He hoarsely spit out, he was pretty sure that this could have been what the Crutacious Curse felt like.  
  
He heard footsteps run off as one of the twins muttered something he guessed was directed at Harry.  
  
He slid his eyes to look at Angelina who was openly crying and had a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He growled as another wave of pain went through him. "Bloody 'ell." Those were his last words before being swallowed in darkness and hearing a panicked yell.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Really, think you all would give up on this monstrous sport!" A snappy voice sounded in Oliver's mind.  
  
He opened his eyes weakly and saw his who team gathered around him, they weren't dressed in their Quidditch robes which meant they must have changed and he'd been here for some time. "What happened?" He spit out dispite the dull pain in his back.  
  
"You fell, Angelina knocked right into you when that bludger hit her and we just saw you take the hit to the ground, you practically saved her life." Fred commented lowly.  
  
Katie Bell looked at Oliver as if to say, maybe I was wrong about you not taking any heat.  
  
He frowned. "What, did I break my spine?"  
  
They all looked at him worriedly.  
  
"You did fall about 50 feet, Oliver?" George commented with a twisted frown. "Angelina was on you-adding extra weight." He also informed quickly, stepping back just in case Angelina made to strangle him cause it sounded like she was fat or something.  
  
But it was the truth, so Angelina just stood there looking down sadly.  
  
"Great." He sighed. "I'm not paralyzed am I?"  
  
"You could've been!" Madam Pomfrey's voice entered again as she came back in the room, he hadn't heard her leave. "You were very lucky!" She snapped again.  
  
"Luck's my middle name." Oliver commented with a strained grin.  
  
He heard a "tsk" and knew Madam Pomfrey must have rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Well, out! The lot of you, he needs his rest or he'll never heal!" Madam Pomfrey's voice rang out shrilly. She bustled his team out who murmured things such as "We hope you get better." And "I should be on a diet. I nearly killed him!"  
  
Oliver shook his head. Really, his team was the oddest bunch if any other.  
  
* * * *  
  
Soft chirping filled his ears and so did a worried voice.  
  
Oliver turned his head to look at someone at the door and Madam Pomfrey pushing them back.  
  
"Please, my friend, I just want to see her!!" The girl, he noticed, yelled in protest.  
  
"Stop that, you're going to wake my patients."  
  
"Well if you'd just let me in!!" The girl shouted, she had silky raven colored hair that went a bit passed her shoulders and deep blue eyes, her height that of around Katie Bell's.  
  
Oliver looked to the side and noticed a young girl laying there, not too young but she still looked it and she had obviously been brought in when he was asleep and he hadn't heard. He looked back to the frustrated girl. "Let her in, she's worried." Oliver said in a pleading tone that he didn't mean to sound.  
  
Madam Pomfrey stopped pushing and looked back to Oliver, she shifted her gaze, frowning to the girl then hurried to the back room. "You need your medicine now." And she left the girl there.  
  
The girl smiled to Oliver, he saw her eyes go a bit wide and noticed how she suddenly got a nervous look. "Thanks." She put her head down.  
  
"No problem. I know how you feel, Pomfrey can be pretty stubborn." He voiced with a bit of amusement as the girl made her way across the room to the other girl's side.  
  
"I heard that, Wood." Madam Pomfrey said frowning as she reentered the room. "Fine, how about I just let the circus in whenever they feel like coming."  
  
Oliver grinned and attempted a laugh, but it came off in short grunts. "Come now, Madam, I was only kidding."  
  
He caught her roll her eyes this time. "Drink up." She said forcefully and shoved a spoon full of something to his mouth that was a merky green.  
  
He reluctantly took the substance and did a display of very screwed up faces. He heard a soft laugh beside him and turned his face to look at the girl sitting by the other girl. "You think it's funny I'm in pain, eh?"  
  
The girl quickly shut up and blushed, looking down.  
  
Oliver blinked. "I was just kidding. What's you name?"  
  
"Noa Duben." She said quietly. "This is my friend Carrie White. She fell down the stairs, some Ravenclaw fifth year pushed her." She didn't mention the part about kicking the guys ass and giving him a very nice bloody nose, cause she happened to be in Oliver Wood's presence to her luck, the one boy that gave her weak knees and made her heart ache to get a taste of his lips.  
  
Oliver smiled. "I guess you know me, but anyway, names Oliver Wood. What house is she?"  
  
"Ravenclaw." Noa said, looking up daringly to meet his gaze.  
  
Oliver watched her, his bro slightly raised, it was an awkward moment, they just sat there for a bit, staring at one another, Oliver studied her eyes, soft hues that held a pure innocence but he could see the feistiness in her. She looked like she could be mistaken for an advantage taken girl, but he knew she could probably bust out and kick some ass.  
  
He grinned, causing her to blink curiously. She looked down, blushing again, but he didn't notice. "So, it's around the school, you nearly broke your spine off, erm-I'm glad you're okay."  
  
Oliver got a puzzled look and smiled warmly toward her.  
  
Noa caught this and blushed deeper. Damn him, she thought, he was so damn cute. Why'd he have to look at her like that, she had the right mind to run over to his bed and ravage him right there, he was pretty vulnerable. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
Oliver gazed at her a bit more with raised brows and turned his attention to the ceiling. Then he looked to Carrie who lay in the bed next to his, she had brown hair with tents of red here and there if the sun from the window struck it right and well, he couldn't see her eyes.  
  
He and Noa conversed in short spurts while in the quiet ward, Oliver introducing Noa to his team members when they came in to check up on him, Noa wasting her whole day talking to the person she loved, but of course she didn't mind, this was about the greatest moment in her life. Actually, it WAS the greatest moment in her life.  
  
* * * *  
  
A couple days later, a quiet weekend, no classes thank the heavens.  
  
Oliver and the gang ((Wheeee, fun to say, say it! Haha)) sat at the Gryffindor table, there wasn't many people there now, but they had just entered after another strenuous Quidditch practice, to everyone's un- surprise, Oliver would break every bone in his body and still go out to the pitch to play, Quidditch was his life!  
  
They had gotten here late, but all the better to talk about Quidditch plays and everything else going on in their lives.  
  
Oliver, somehow, felt a magnetic pull on his face and turned his head to gaze at the entrance of the hall, Noa and Carrie had just walked in and they were conversing with deep smiles.  
  
Noa turned to looked, seemingly feeling that same pull and her gaze met with Oliver's , she blushed and before Oliver knew it, he was waving for her to come over.  
  
Noa looked at him in surprise and looked down to Carrie in alarm, who just gave her a laughing smiled and winked.  
  
"Let's go." She whispered. "It's your chance to get to know him better!"  
  
Noa rolled her eyes but smiled hopelessly and followed after her friend.  
  
Oliver grinned and felt a bit stupid, he had no idea what he was doing. "Hey."  
  
"Hey there!" Carrie said joyously.  
  
Noa just blushed and kind of looked around for something other than Oliver to stare at. "Hello."  
  
"Er, sit down." Oliver said, patting the seat next to him.  
  
Noa sat down by him quickly and as she looked up, she caught Angelina's agitated look to Katie.  
  
Carrie sat by Noa quietly, but a wide smile still played across her lips.  
  
Oliver looked to Noa, smiling kindly and shoving some bacon onto her plate. "Guess you're late for breakfast too, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, I had some last minute homework." Noa said, fiddling with her fingers and staring at them, but she felt like imaginary hands were lifting her chin up to stare into his chocolate brown depths.  
  
Oliver looked down searchingly into her beautiful blue eyes-he blinked. Beautiful? That was unexpected even if it was true, it still surprised him what he thought. The moment where faces got closer, giggles interrupted it and Angelina stood up. "Oliver, come on!" She grabbed his arm and practically dragged him off his seat and out of the Great Hall, his gaze staring regretfully at a puzzled Noa.  
  
Carrie stared indignantly after them. "That was rude!" She hissed to Noa. "Go get your man back." She said this so quietly cause she didn't want the other girls to hear.  
  
Noa gapped and looked over her shoulder at Carrie.  
  
"I can't exactly waltz over and go "that's my man, you better hand him over!" Can I?" Noa blinked, and sighed at what she had said, that's exactly what Carrie wanted to know!  
  
"Yep, now on you go!" Carrie pushed her.  
  
"But Carrie." Noa said through clenched teeth. "What do I do?"  
  
"You'll know, just get!" Carrie forcefully commanded and Noa finally and reluctantly walked out of the Great Hall, what had she gotten herself into now, but a part of her was wanting to find Oliver and yeah he was "her man" and no one else's. With that confirmed, she smiled and headed on down the hall to find "her" man.  
  
Oliver was forced into the wall, his face tense as he stared at Angelina's seductive features. "Wh-what are you doing?"  
  
"Oliver, really, we have to be frank with ourselves, I love you and you love me-"  
  
"I do not, when did I-"  
  
Angelina pushed her body up against his. "I think we should get together, we'd be the couple of Hogwarts!" She continued, annoyed at his interruption.  
  
"What's gotten into you?!" He said shakily at the no gap insurance between them.  
  
"Oh, it's you, you've gotten into me, you're so-" She traced a light hand over his cheek. "sexy." She finished, licking her lips.  
  
Oliver got a very worried look. If he had this effect on such usually calm girls like Angelina, he was afraid he might convert the whole school. He figured crawling in a box and staying in there to rot away would be better for everyone. He was a danger.  
  
"Hey!" Came a stern voice behind Angelina.  
  
Oliver looked over to a cross armed Noa and a faint smile traced his face. She'd come to save him from this hormone stricken girl.  
  
"Oliver is mine, not yours, mine. Come, Oliver." She beckoned to him.  
  
Oliver blinked and pushed Angelina away from him, walking over to Noa, that magnetic pull acting, and he took a glance over his shoulder at Angelina who looked thoroughly stunned. He bit his bottom lip and wrapped an arm around Noa's waist, heading down the hall with Noa beside him, but Noa's face was no longer stern, it was contorted with a look of excitement and nervousness. He HAD his arm around her, his arm was around HER!! She was freaking a bit, she never thought in her wildest dreams he would hold her like this, well-maybe in her wildest dreams but still.  
  
When they were out of safe distance of Angelina, Oliver stopped, not making a move to take his hand off her, but just let it slid down her waist to where his fingertips still touched her middle. "Ah, thanks." He said quietly.  
  
Noa smiled and gulped. "Heh, no problem. Gotta hate girls like that."  
  
Oliver nodded. "I don't know, you have good acting talent."  
  
"You saying you hate me?" Noa said pouting, it was like they were already two lvoers bickering among each other.  
  
He grinned. "No, I'm complimenting you."  
  
Noa looked up at him, a bit puppy eyed. "Really?"  
  
"Yes." Oliver laughed, instinctively wrapping an arm around her to cuddle her, but realized this was a bit much and backed away from her, blushing. It was a situation that he had had with many other girls before, but it wasn't a fetish, this felt weird-different to him, this was like-  
  
true love.  
  
He blinked and mentally kicked himself, he had thought that many times before, but it was never true. He sighed, looking to her. He blinked dazedly, she looked-wonderful, her soft cheeks were rosy with fluster and her eyes were a bit stunned and then pleading at the same time.  
  
He felt like he was falling forward, when a voice rung out and made him pull up a straight posture and a huffed chest, his usual captain authority engaging.  
  
"Hey Oliver!" Fred yelled down the hall, waving from around a corner, good thing he hadn't seen.  
  
Fred made his way over to the two. "What's going on?" He said, looking between them.  
  
"Angelina tried to gobble me up." Oliver said sarcastically but truthfully.  
  
Fred eyed Oliver and grinned, but his look was puzzling to Oliver, it seemed a bit - sad.  
  
"Er, what's wrong?" He commented.  
  
Fred shook his head, lips pierced then looked up, smiling. "Yeah, I saw Angelina's look at you, she's head over heels!"  
  
Oliver frowned inside, but made a weak attempted smile on the outside, a pang of guilt hit him like a train - Fred was obviously "fickle" over Angelina and this just made Oliver feel like the biggest bum in the world, a scum-bag. A heel. No, more like a mega-heel, yes that summed it up right there, he sighed inwardly.  
  
Noa looked between them, biting her bottom lip as Oliver had done, they both seemed to have that problem. "Um, I better go, I have to meet with Carrie."  
  
"No don't go!" Oliver blurted out suddenly, his look horrified and his hand outstretched toward her like if she left he would fall into oblivion and loose her forever.  
  
Noa stopped, her eyes wide.  
  
Oliver swallowed the wavering lump going down his throat like a big knot. "Uh - sorry, um - see you then." Oliver waved meekly, acting as the words before had never been unhitched from his lips.  
  
Noa lingered in the spot she had stopped a bit unsure of what to do, then waved with a sad look and walked away, her head down.  
  
Oliver stared after her, biting his tongue so he would go yelling down the hall for her, he felt that rusty metallic taste, the taste of blood and stopped biting, what an idiot he was.  
  
Fred blinked. "Okayyy." He rocked on his heels then turned. "Back to the Great Hall, shall we?" He motioned.  
  
Oliver shook his head. "I think I'm going to go up to bed."  
  
"But it's only about eleven!!" Fred said very surprised.  
  
"I know, but I'm tired from the Quidditch practice, I'll see you later." He waved quickly and walked off around the corner, leaving Fred to stare blankly, then Fred just mumbled something and walked off, his look a bit temperamental.  
  
TBC..  
  
Hope you liked, please like even though those are different charries! It was good, right?? Lol, well thankies anyway, see ya! I'll write the next chapter soon! ~Joey 


	2. Is This Real

Hey everyone! I am back, my friend's are egging me on to write this story! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
"How Can I Say Anything"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Oliver stared at the ceiling like if it were to spring to life and grow fangs he wouldn't care. He sighed and rolled over, digging his face in the soft downy pillow.  
  
Noa's floating head automatically popped into his mind and he was fired with a billion questions. What was this feeling he got around her? Did she happen to have that same feeling? Does she have a boyfriend? He stopped at that one and shook his head vigorously into the pillow, he had more important matters to handle, like how to get Fred hooked up with Angelina - - Oh, really! What was he kidding himself, Angelina had made it clear that her eyes were glued to his "sexy" body.  
  
He rolled onto his back and looked at his hand. What was so sexy about himself? That's what puzzled him. He sighed, staring to the ceiling once more. His mother had told him once that he put his friends before himself too much and needed to get what he wanted for once, but he did have all he wanted, he had Quidditch, and that was enough - Well, it WAS enough - until she came.  
  
He sighed and stood reluctantly. Might as well not dwell over it, he should go for a ride if he was so troubled, so he grabbed his broom, not needing to change and walked out of the dorm, but stopped when he saw Harry sitting by the fire.  
  
"What are you doing here, it's a beautiful day outside, where are your friends?" Oliver asked, looking around.  
  
"They're at Hogsmeade." He said dully.  
  
"Well why didn't you go? I thought you had permission?" He said perplexed.  
  
"I do, I just didn't want to go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you have to know?" He snapped.  
  
Oliver quirked his brows. "Alright, I'll leave you alone, but since we both seem to have something wrong, want to come down with me to the pitch and we can fly it off?"  
  
Harry looked at him and a small smile formed and he stood, nodding. "Let me grab my firebolt."  
  
Oliver nodded and smiled widely. At least he had improved someone's day.  
  
Harry and Oliver headed across the grounds, brooms in hand and conversation at a minimum.  
  
"So, really, if you tell me what is wrong Harry then I'll tell you what's wrong with me first." He added bravely.  
  
Harry looked at him curiously. "Alright then."  
  
Oliver smiled reluctantly and looked up to the big blue, cloudless sky. "Well, you know that new Gryffindor we got, the transferee, we have about three others come in too. I think Dumbledore is starting some new student exchange program, but anyway, to the point." He said, seeing Harry's agitated look. "Well, have you heard of Noa Duben?"  
  
Harry nodded, he had seen her during lunch one day cause Carrie had yelled out her name upon entering and spotting her friend.  
  
"Well - everytime I'm around her, I get like - this queasy feeling."  
  
Harry let out a small gasp.  
  
"What?" Oliver looked at him in puzzlement.  
  
"That's um - the same feeling I get - when around - you continue first."  
  
Oliver just nodded and shrugged off his curiosity. "Well, I just like her and everything, but then Fred got mad cause well - Angelina's gone hormonal."  
  
"Fred likes her?" Harry asked incredulously. "She seemed the type to go after all the famous guys."  
  
"But I'm not famous!" Wood tried to reason.  
  
"You ARE the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and all and we won a lot of games last year, so how can you say your not famous, you're the best thing that's happened to Gryffindor."  
  
Oliver felt his pompous pride swelling up to where he'd burst bragging and saying thank yous, but he contained his boisterous gratitude and continued. "Yes, well - I think Fred is mad, but he's doing a good job covering it up."  
  
Harry looked down at the grass his feet were trodding on. "So basically, you like some girl, but you're not sure and then Angelina is currently trying to "gobble" you and Fred knows so he's mad but hiding it?"  
  
"Exactly." Said Oliver, a bit confused. But yes, it made sense, those were the problems, but it was mostly all his thinking about Noa. "So what about you?"  
  
Harry blushed and clasped his hands together. "You know Hermione?"  
  
Oliver wasn't too sure he wanted to know where this was going. "Yeah."  
  
"Well - I found out that, I've got that same feeling you get when I'm around her, and well, she's all close to Ron and it's been irritating me, I have a feeling this'll end with me and Ron not friends, I can't control my emotions around them when they seemingly flirt."  
  
Oliver nodded and rubbed his non whiskered chin in a wise way. "Hmm, that's tough, it's kind of like you're in Fred's situation, but not quite." Oliver looked down to Harry knowingly. "You should tell her how you feel then."  
  
"But - I-I'm not sure if I like-"  
  
"Well obviously you do, man! Go get her and if she says no - I can't help you there." He commented, his voice faltering from it's certainty at the end. "Ummm, I'll let you cry on my shoulder?"  
  
Harry about tripped and went face first into the ground. "Really, Oliver, thanks!" He said with a raised and sarcastic tone.  
  
"Er - your welcome?"  
  
Harry gave him a look like "maybe you aren't that famous."  
  
Oliver shrugged and put a leg over his broom, realizing they had walked out into the middle of the field and were just standing there, he kicked off into the air. "Care for a race, Potter?"  
  
"I'd beat you." Harry boasted with a short laugh.  
  
"Ah, yeah, you would, but hey, you never know." He patted his broom handle. "This baby may have a bit of magic in her to spare."  
  
Harry split a grin and put a leg over his broom and kicked off, raising in the air beside him. "Alright, where to?"  
  
"Full round the stadium is a lap, we'll go three and see best out of it all!" He motioned with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Alright, get your marker."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Let's just race." Said Harry, flying over to a nicely appointed starting place by the Gryffindor stands. He had watched TV while doing the dishes one day when Dudley was watching it, some cars that went really fast around a track to win or something like that and the announcer had recited that before they started.  
  
Oliver just shrugged and positioned himself beside him. "Ready. Set. GO!" He shouted and they took off, Harry jetting into the lead, but Oliver was close behind, body leaning on the broom to make it go faster, he flew like he was "one" with the broom, Harry wouldn't exactly want to be "one" with his broom, but he had heard something like that when Dudley was playing with these guys holding bright pink and yellow sticks called "light sabers."  
  
"Getting along quite well, Potter!" Wood shouted over the roar of wind whipping their faces.  
  
"I'm fine thank you, you look a bit lagged."  
  
Oliver grinned and did a sharp U turn that was more of his body doing it than the broom cause an usual Cleansweep 7 couldn't do something like that unless the rider was talented, Oliver passed him up.  
  
Harry shook his head and grinned, speeding after him.  
  
Noa looked from her dorm window as two boys raced around the Quidditch stadium.  
  
"Noa!" Said Carrie, excitedly, breaking her attention from the Quidditch field. "Oliver is gaga over you, you should talk to him or confront him or something!"  
  
"Carrie." Said Noa impatiently. "I'm not even sure if he really likes me."  
  
"Well, the way you explained it, I figured he did, and a lot at that."  
  
Noa rolled her eyes a bit, but a hopeless, giddy, smile washed over her face and she had a dreamy look. "How do I just tell him?"  
  
"Don't, you get him to tell you, I'm sure if you get him alone, he'll crack, guys are like that." Carrie laughed.  
  
"But that seems mean." Noa said pouting. "And then-" She sighed. "Oh alright." And she stood automatically, making her way to the door.  
  
"Are you going now? Oh, look who's eager." Carrie grinned and then shooed her to the door.  
  
Noa rolled her eyes once more and walked out, having no idea why she was making her way down to the pitch. She'd truly lost her mind.  
  
* * * *  
  
Oliver and Harry sped toward the goal and the two raced across the appointed finish line at the same time.  
  
"Oh, that was a definent tie Potter!" Oliver said in excitement, his adrenaline was pumping and he just felt so great, he was overly excited.  
  
Harry was about the same way, grinning from ear to ear. "Guess it's better that way I suppose."  
  
Oliver nodded and they landed to the ground.  
  
Harry looked to Oliver to say something, but Oliver's wide eyed look stopped him and he immediately followed his gaze to a girl making her way across the grounds and to them.  
  
"It's Noa!" Oliver hissed and frantically started messing with his hair. "How do I look, oh I'm all wind blown!!"  
  
Harry watched him with amusement. "You look fine Oliver, chill or she'll see right through you."  
  
"Isn't that good?"  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
Noa uneasily approached them her arms crossed and hugged to herself, the breeze a bit chilly from the warm and stuffy castle.  
  
"Hey Noa." Harry waved pleasantly, nudging Oliver in the ribs.  
  
"Why'd you do that?!" Oliver yelped out suddenly, staring at Noa as she let out a little giggle.  
  
Oliver glared at Harry and Harry grinned stupidly.  
  
"Um, could I talk to you, Oliver?" Noa said bravely.  
  
Oliver looked at Harry in question and walked over to her as Harry just smiled and gave him a peace sign.  
  
Oliver turned to gaze at Noa and the two walked off, leaving Harry to smile after them and head inside.  
  
"So - what is it?" He said as they stopped under the shade of a beautiful oak.  
  
Noa looked down and Oliver about melted, she looked perfect and he wished he could burn this image into his mind, she had her head down, her eyes soft and nervous, her hair swishing in the breeze beckoning for him to reach out and touch it, then nip at her lovely rosy lips.  
  
He lifted a hand to her chin and gazed at her mournfully as she looked at him with innocent eyes. He would tell her if this kept up, he'd blurt it all out.  
  
Noa gazed into his eyes, she'd melt herself and she had already lost her strong resolve, Carrie maybe was right, he looked ready to give into something, a feeling he'd like to tell her maybe, but how could that be, she had longed for him for so many days and nights that now seemed unreal, maybe it was destiny or a dream, but how?  
  
She felt herself tremble a bit and opened her mouth to spit out a question, but it didn't come, so she shut her mouth and looked at him earnestly.  
  
Oliver huffed up. He had to tell her, he couldn't let it go on forever, was this a mistake? But it seemed like their lives were bound together, so he sighed, his mouth wouldn't say the words now, but maybe his lips could.  
  
He leaned in closer and kissed her on the lips softly, wrapping a gentle arm around her waist and pulling her close, slightly moving back to rest on the oak's supporting trunk just in case his legs got too weak to hold his body.  
  
Noa closed her eyelids, sighing inwardly, his warm lips upon hers, this had to be as close to heaven you could get, she wrapped her arms around his back. Please don't let this be a dream, she thought, a lone tear sliding down her face. - Please.  
  
TBC..  
  
!GASP! So mean! But don't worry, I'll continue soon!!! ~Joey! 


	3. Hold Me In Your Arms

Hey! Thanks lots to Adrienne ^_^, I really appreciate the review! Your great and thanks to all others who review!! Lol, enjoy, this chapter is dedicated to Jessi, the person who inspired my story and Adrienne!  
  
"How Can I Say Anything"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Noa stirred in her bed, the sun shining on her half asleep face from a window near the ceiling.  
  
She sighed and pulled the pillow that supported her head out from under her and put it right over her face, the sun particularly annoying her this morning or whatever the day currently was, she might as well sleep in since tomorrow was a day they had to go to Potions and all that other whoo hah!  
  
She gasped suddenly as an image struck her head on and she sat up, gripping the covers, Oliver!!!  
  
She ran a quick hand through her raven hair, her blue eyes gazing off at the wall. She had been kissed by him, he had come out and kissed her - what had happened after that? She strained to think and settled her elbows in front of her, resting her chin on her upturned palms, everything was so cloudly after that one kiss that could of, in her opinion, melted the whole of the Arctic.  
  
More images popped into her mind, flashing before her, they had finally parted after a while and gazed into each others eyes quietly, chocolate hues swirling nervously as they looked into deep blue depths of amazement.  
  
Oliver, at that same moment, was sitting up, his palms resting behind him, thinking of the same thing.  
  
Noa closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, remembering the feel of his strong arms around her, she had to remember more - after they stared at each other for a long time, Oliver had spoken.  
  
"I - I'm sorry." He had said.  
  
Noa's heart sank, if he said he was sorry, that meant he hadn't really meant to kiss her.  
  
Oliver had looked down with flustered cheeks, his eyes looking ashamed.  
  
Noa had looked at him searchingly, her heart having sunk at that moment too. "What are you - sorry about?" She had asked sadly.  
  
Oliver had looked up into her eyes again, looking relieved like she would have thought him kissing her was totally preposterous, but she thought it wasn't, it was the best thing that had ever happened to her.  
  
"I just thought-" He had stuttered out.  
  
"Oliver." She had said quickly. "I love you." And then she had captured his lips with hers.  
  
He had looked at her in pure shock, but his eyelids had quickly dropped into a warm and loving look. When they had parted once more he had said. "I love you too - Noa Duben."  
  
Noa automatically felt her heart jump in joy and she ended up jumping out of her bed and running around the dorm room, yelling happily and flailing her arms everywhere. Good thing that no one was in the room, she guessed it was lunch and everyone in her dorm had gotten up and were scattered about the castle.  
  
Oliver smiled widely in his bed, standing and stretching as he remembered that same moment, he would have been jumping around his form too but Fred was still sleeping and so was his brother, it would be embarrassing if he had been caught. So he got dressed and cheerfully heading down stairs, hoping above all hope that she'd be there.  
  
He entered the Gryffindor commons room and his smile turned into a deep frown, but he had expected this, she was probably busy talking with her friends in the halls, she wouldn't just go and wait for him in this room, she had a life. He sighed, what was he thinking, she wouldn't just be on command everytime he wanted her to be somewhere.  
  
Noa quietly headed out of her dorm and reached the commons room, stopping at the bottom step of the stairs, spotting Oliver at the bottom step of his stairs, staring at the empty couch and it dawned on her that Oliver was looking thoroughly put out since she wasn't in that chair there waiting for him, she smiled wide and closed her eyes happily, awww, he was so sweet!  
  
"Hey." She said quietly.  
  
Oliver looked up suddenly to her, and his eyes lit up. "Noa, umm, morning! I think." He sputtered, splitting out in a big grin.  
  
Noa laughed and felt her feet run toward him, throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a quick kiss.  
  
Oliver smiled at her warmly, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her back.  
  
"Ohhh, how comes we haven't heard about this?" Came a mocking voice from behind Oliver. It was Fred who had said that comment and George stood grinning amusedly behind him.  
  
Oliver blushed and Noa flustered, the two breaking apart.  
  
"Oh, don't let us ruin your little session, you were just blocking the stairway and we had to say something." Fred commented, walking past them, grinning with a mock glint in his eyes. He loved being sarcastically mean, not mean mean, but just funny mean, it was heard to explain.  
  
Oliver glowered momentarily at Fred and George as they headed out the portrait hole, laughing and whispering to each other, looking back at Oliver and Noa before disappearing as the painting that blocked the hole shut.  
  
Noa smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Sorry." Oliver murmured, still glowering at the closed portrait hole.  
  
"It's okay." She said quietly, sliding her arms off him and stepping away with a sigh. "Well, want to go catch some grub?"  
  
Noa missed his hurt look when she had stepped away, but by the time she looked up, he had already threw on a smile. "Um, sure, sounds good." His voice faltered, but he quickly walked to the door, swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment's breath, then opened the portrait hole, turning to her with that same slopped on smile. "After you?"  
  
Noa smiled reluctantly and headed out. "Thank you." She mumbled and they headed out into the hall, walking along side each other, the silence intense.  
  
* * * *  
  
Oliver walked wearily back to the commons room, it was around ten at night and he was just getting back an hour after everyone else from Quidditch practice, cause he had stayed in the showers to think over more plays, he had been a bit preoccupied and as much as it was unbearable to say, he was slacking off on Quidditch, his favorite sport.  
  
He sighed and dragged his worn down body into the heated room, someone sitting scrunched up in a chair, catching his eye. He almost blurted out the words "Noa!" but stopped himself, seeing the hair to which that person belonged to was a lighter chestnut brown, more of a blonde actually. "Er - Angelina?" He said, craning his neck around to see if he could get a better look, not moving his feet for some reason.  
  
The figure stirred and Angelina's face peered at him. "Hello, Oliver." She said a bit glumly, standing and walking over to him quietly, then her brows furrowed and her eyes flashed with what looked like lightning. "I've seen you with that other girl, Noa!"  
  
Oliver stepped back, his brows slightly furrowing. "So?" His lips when into a light frown.  
  
"Well I hate it!" She yelled. "I don't know why you don't love me!" She screamed louder.  
  
Oliver clenched his fist tightly, feeling all the rage rushing out of him. "I don't love you! I love Noa, alright!"  
  
Angelina's bottom lip trembled and she yelled again. "WELL, I LOVE YO-"  
  
"Angelina!" Oliver yelled to her desperately, stopping her, his voice was a deep tone of crying pleading. And his eyes looked at her with pained sadness. "I need you to be my friend right now more than anything! Please don't do this t-to me!" He said, his shoulders lurching, he'd never cried in the last three years of his life and guessed if he was to cry now, he could let out a river. "Just please." He let out a puppy like whine, not on purpose.  
  
Angelina stood there, her eyes wide and she looked down, her eyes darting around the floor, she let out a big sob and threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry, Oliver!" She cried, sobbing into his shoulder.  
  
Oliver sighed, his face burning but he felt the tears hold themselves back, more penned up emotions to be thrown in with the other swirling billions in the back of his mind. "I'm sorry, Angelina, but really, can you please just be my great chaser, the one I can depend on, I need you here with me as a friend, I can't help that I have other feelings for someone else, but I just - need you to be a supporting friend." He choked out, running a hand through her hair comfortingly. "So, can we just be friends - like old times?"  
  
Angelina nodded, her sobs quieting, he continued to run a "friendly" hand through her hair to calm her down.  
  
There was a creak and Oliver lashed his head around, his eyes meeting with flashing blue hues. He gaped, this looked so wrong, him and Angelina like this, so he spat out something, anything to tell her it wasn't what it looked like. "N-Noa! I swear this isn't what it looks like, she's just sad and I was talking to her and and-"  
  
There was another creak and more followed it as other 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th years came down the stairs to take a look at who had been yelling at 10 at night.  
  
Oliver gulped, his grip on Angelina loosening as he stepped away from her, looking around at all the wide and staring eyes, hissing whispers exchanging up and down the stairs to the girls and boys dorm.  
  
Angelina looked around, her face falling, what had she done?  
  
"Noa-" He turned to look at Noa, trying to ignore the piercing gazes of all his fellow Gryffindors. The lot of them knew he and Noa were together and now seeing him like he was, this was awful.  
  
Noa's brows furrowed and she clenched her fist, turning and pushing through the crowd and up to her dorm with a whimper.  
  
"Noa!" Oliver shouted after her, reaching out a hand that he hoped could some how catch her and explain everything.  
  
He stepped back as hisses got louder, everyone glaring angrily at him. "You pig Oliver!" A girl yelled. "I always knew you'd take advantage of all your popularity!" Another shouted.  
  
Oliver shook his head. "No! I swear-"  
  
"Quit making excuses man, everyone's saw!" A boy named Seamus Finnigan yelled.  
  
Harry was the only one who seemed to stand there and look at him with trust, cause he knew Harry wouldn't know him to do this, at least someone believed him.  
  
But as the hisses grew louder he dashed from the commons room and into the hall, hearing angry shouts and then Percy's high commanding voice, having just found them all out of bed and shouting, as well as Angelina's shriek to call him back.  
  
He ran to the front doors and dashed outside, not once encountering Mr. Filch or his cat, Mrs. Norris to his surprise, but he finally collapsed near the Forbidden Forest, still a bit of ways from Hagrid's little cabin.  
  
He shook uncontrollably, tears running down his cheeks as he heard the hisses replaying in his head, there was some awful and terrible stuff he heard from the whispering people that he couldn't believe, he'd have to leave Hogwarts, no one would ever talk to him again and he'd be hated for life and he'd lost the only thing he couldn't live with out.  
  
Now he felt like he was going to die, cause without her, he felt like everything holding him together ripped open and spilled all over the place, so he crawled to a nearby tree and curled up under it's protective branches, closing his red eyes, tears spilling out and then he fell asleep.  
  
TBC..  
  
Dawwww, poor Ollie?? Right? Yep, I agree totally, lol, well stay tuned to the next exciting chapter, sorry for leaving you with a sad cliffhanger, please don't kill me! ~Joey 


	4. A Little Help From The Night

Hey, watz up da dilly-o? Lol, I have a new chapter yay! Enjoy!  
  
"How Can I Say Anything"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Oliver heard loud shuffling that woke him, but he still felt stuck between the dream world and the real world.  
  
He was then awoken fully by violent shaking and a soft voice. "Oliver!"  
  
"Noa?" Oliver said, looking up at the blurry figure, it was still pitch black out.  
  
"No, my name's Alexandria Miran, but you can call me Alex, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same question." Oliver muttered, feeling his crankiness and common sense.  
  
Alex let out a short and exasperated sigh. "I've been here since my first year, ok?"  
  
Oliver looked at her curiously.  
  
"I heard everything in the commons room." She blurted out, seeing as that weird and senseless subject change had nothing to do with this.  
  
Oliver groaned. "You here to criticize me about that also, just found me and decided to rub it in, eh?"  
  
"Shut up, I believe you, okay?" She said in annoyance.  
  
"What?" Said Oliver, sitting up quickly and leaning back a bit at the sudden dizzy rush he got. "But-" He stuttered.  
  
"Listen." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder just in case he sat back too far and hit his head on the tree trunk like an idiot.  
  
Oliver looked to her, studying her face, she had deep blue hues, like the depth of the night sky and her hair went down to her shoulder in a short bundle of light brown, taking an eerie glow from the moon's cascade over them.  
  
She ran her eyes over him, a smile breaking out, he was a cutie, but there was no time for that, Oliver wasn't her's and she happened to deeply love someone else - Fred Weasley. Even if he didn't love her back, she still wished to hug him again. Back in her 1st year she spilt her potion on his brother, George, and accidentally turned him into a chimpanzee. Fred had been ecstatic when she thought he'd hate her guts, and he'd even hugged her! He'd said that was the best thing he'd ever saw and said she was brilliant! She could've cried suddenly out there in the surrounding darkness, that was the happiest day of her life, but she held her joyful tears, took a deep breath and said what she had come to say when she found Oliver.  
  
"I went to talk to Angelina, she is in my dorm and she told me everything, I knew you wouldn't do that to Noa, even if you are popular, I've been around long enough to know you're too sweet to do something like that, and I know you don't know me or anything but I still want to help, I believe you and I'm sorry for all this."  
  
Oliver looked down at the grass dully, but he was still happy, he was glad for anyone that believed his story. "I'm really pleased you believe me and everything, but there's no way Noa will ever talk to me again, what she saw was too convincing.  
  
"Well, if you let me try, I can help you!" She said in frustration.  
  
"How in the bloody 'ell can you help me? I'm shit out of luck!" He said, getting hysterical. "I'll be kicked off the Quidditch team and, and, someone else would be capt-"  
  
"Oliver!" Alex screeched, grabbing him by his shoulders and slapping him across the face. "Get a hold of yourself!"  
  
Oliver winced at the burning pain that spread across his left cheek. "Uh - thanks."  
  
"No problem, but now you have to listen to me, we'll go to our dorm, cause I'm in the same house as you and you're going to get some rest, tomorrow's not a class day so come to the library at noon and we'll talk this over."  
  
Oliver nodded, even though he had just met this girl and was thoroughly confused. She helped him stand and they started across the grounds, back to the castle.  
  
When they reached the portrait and climbed inside into the commons room, narrowly missing Filch and Mrs. Norris, Alex stopped him before he went up his dorm stairs.  
  
"Oh and Oliver?"  
  
He looked back at her in question. "Yeah?"  
  
"Whatever anyone says, just ignore them, I know it'll hurt, but we'll get through this together, just hang on, okay?"  
  
Oliver nodded to her, giving a weak smile. "Thanks Alex, I owe you one."  
  
"I'll put it on your tab." She smiled back. "Now get some sleep." And she gently pushed him along and he went up the stairs, looking back at her before disappearing into the door at the top of the stairs, waving.  
  
Alex sighed, waving back even though he wasn't there anymore, she rubbed her forehead and wondered what she was getting herself into, but all the same, she went off to bed, she was still glad for what she was doing, it was the right thing, and in the midst of all this confusion she knew if she fixed it she would get something great in return and even if she didn't, she was still glad she helped one less person from either ending up dead or heartbroken when they aren't suppose to be. She was just following her heart.  
  
* * * *  
  
Oliver stirred, every muscle in his body screaming in pain, he wondered if he was in one big dream, what if he was still under that tree?  
  
He opened his eyes a bit and looked around at the posts of his bed and the hanging curtains that were shielding him from everyone else who slept in his dorm.  
  
He sat up, looking at his wrist watch, he hadn't took his Quidditch robes off, just flopped on his bed and fallen asleep, it was 10:50am. He still had an hour and ten minutes before he had to meet Alex in the library, so he got up, thankful everyone else had left, but he still found some nasty notes on his bedside table. He only did as Alex had told him and threw them away, continuing his morning routine of quiet dressing, leaving his mind blank, thinking would kill him at his current stance.  
  
It was around eleven when he entered the commons room, dressed in a scarlet sweater with a big gold strip across the middle and warm tan pants, he sat down, thinking better than to go to the Great Hall to eat, he was hungry and all, but he wouldn't die if he didn't have food for the time being.  
  
After an hour of just sitting there and staring at the fire, with the exception of a few people coming in and glaring at him, sometimes spitting nasty comments, he got up and headed toward the library.  
  
While on his way, he ran right into Noa with her best friend, Carrie White.  
  
Both stopped and he did too, it was like time had frozen for all three of them.  
  
Oliver resumed walking, if he spoke, she wouldn't listen, so he left her with a whispered "I love you" to the ear and passed on around the corner, out of sight.  
  
Noa stood rigid, staring at the empty hall in front of her, eyes wide. Was he telling the truth?  
  
No! Said a low and slithering voice in the back of her head. Don't let him trick you!  
  
But - he had to be telling the truth, he never lies as far as she knew, he wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her, would he?  
  
He knows you can't resist him, give up this "fetish" and get yourself something better, he's just a scoundrel, nothing more than a dirty thieving boy, if you go back to him, he'll just forget you again!  
  
No! He loves me!  
  
He doesn't, it's lies! ALL LIES! The voice screamed.  
  
Noa felt her legs go weak and she fell to her knees, whimpering and holding her head.  
  
Carrie kneeled by her, shouting worriedly. "Noa? Noa!"  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" Came a sneering voice from behind Carrie.  
  
She turned around, her hues focusing on Draco Malfoy, she let out a small gasp.  
  
Draco's cold eyes met hers and he felt something like electricity go through his body. He lost that disgusted look and he was failed for words.  
  
"My - my friend, she needs help." Carrie stuttered, her eyes looking at him sadly. This boy that stood before her, was her crush. Draco.  
  
"Well ta-" Malfoy tried to spit out the awful words he was going to say, but it was like another voice took over. "I guess I could help you take her to the school nurse."  
  
Carrie's eyes went wide, did Draco just say that?  
  
Noa found her grip on reality just in time to hear Draco's comment. She shook her head and stood. "No, that's okay, I'll be fine, thank you." Noa looked to Draco, he had a glazed gaze as he stared at Carrie and Carrie was looking at him like he was mad.  
  
Wait -  
  
Noa ran Draco's last words through her mind once more. Whoa! Her eyes went just about as wide as Carrie's. Draco could've said that??  
  
Draco snapped from his gaze and his mouth opened to say something but he looked down, mumbling sorry, further surprising them, he scowled and quickly walked off.  
  
Carrie watched him until he had hurriedly disappeared around the corner. "Draco." She whispered.  
  
Noa had it, this was too much to handle, seeing Oliver with another girl and Draco speaking kindly, she just let her body go limp and fall to the ground, hearing the last shrieks of Carrie, blackness swallowing her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Oliver sat at a table in the back of the library, tapping on the top of it's hard oak surface, anxiously awaiting Alex. Had he been hallucinating or what, where was she?  
  
He was about to give up when he saw that familiar light brown haired girl hurrying toward him, dark blue eyes of the night sky gazing worriedly at him.  
  
She was sitting by him before he knew it, putting her bag down. "I'm so sorry Oliver." She said panting. "I ran into some trouble." She looked to the side, a large frown forming, but she quickly made it vanish and replaced it with a crooked smile. "So, how are you?" She said in a faulty voice.  
  
"What trouble?" Oliver ignored her previous question and looked at her with curious concern.  
  
"It's nothing." She said instantly. "How are you?" She asked again.  
  
"What trouble?" Oliver asked with a bit of anger hinted, grabbing her wrist firmly.  
  
"Ow, Oliver!" She whimpered, pulling her arm from him and looking at him with tearful eyes.  
  
Oliver snapped, quickly taking his hands away from her like he had been burned and shoved them in his robe pockets. "I-I'm sorry." He had no idea what was wrong with him, but he was guessing maybe Noa deprivation was driving him crazy, wow, that was just jolly good, he was a hazard now, he clenched his teeth and looked down, seething.  
  
Alex watched Oliver with furrowed brows, messaging her wrist. "Oliver, pull yourself together." She whispered, squinting at him worriedly.  
  
Oliver sighed long and heavily. "I'm sorry." He repeated and looked up. "I'm fine, so what about the plan?" He quickly resumed on their right track.  
  
Alex thought best not to dwell on what had happened and answered him. "The plan - I thought up something last night-" And she went on to explain how they would fix all this.  
  
"Are you NUTS?!" Oliver practically yelled when she had finished.  
  
"Oliver! Shhhh!" Alex hissed, looking around. "You really don't have a choice and I really think this is the only chance you have!"  
  
"My only chance is THIS?!" Oliver yelped quietly, flailing his arms in a circle.  
  
Alex rolled her eyes. "Do you love Noa or what?"  
  
Oliver hesitated but gave in. "Yes."  
  
"Alright." Alex smiled. "I know this'll work if you just say what you've gotta say from the depths of your heart, make it emotional and have good proof!"  
  
Oliver's mood was currently -crack my head open with a bludger and put me out of my misery-. "What if it doesn't work?"  
  
"It WILL work, you got me?" She said forcefully, glaring at him. "Just do as I said and you're safe."  
  
"Oh yeah, easier said then done." He growled back, rubbing his shoulder which was aching from his circling flails.  
  
Alex ignored that comment. "Now remember, heart, it's all in your heart, just trust it." She patted his cheek and grinned. "Now I got to go work on some Arithmacy homework, so see ya later, oh yeah, and you better not chicken out tomorrow night!"  
  
Oliver stood and rubbed his side. "Yeah, yeah. See ya." He muttered, waving a hand as to say -ah, go on and get outta here- then he left himself.  
  
As he walked down the hall, head spinning, he thought how in the world was he going to do this, but he guessed maybe this whole from the "heart" thing would possibly save him, because if it didn't, he'd be the most hated wizard in school.  
  
TBC..  
  
Wheee! Fun! I'll get another chapty in soon! Thanks for the reviews! ~Joey 


End file.
